Rising Sun
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Sequel to Frozen Legend. Tseng and Rufus have taken quite a liking to each-other,especially after a life-threatening situation.


Tseng rushed up to the side of the stretcher as Rufus was taken to the infirmary. The child had only been with him for three weeks after Shinra had struggled to reclaim the boy,even after it was discovered that he'd sold the boy to the Wutain scientists to pay a debt that the company owed. Tseng had taken the child in as his own,and the boy hadn't done anything wrong.

The two were walking through the city when a gunshot went off,terrorizing the people of Midgar and forcing everyone to run and hide. In the panic,no one had noticed that a certain blond had been hit,not even the child himself. When everyone panicked,Tseng grabbed Rufus's hand and pulled him to safety. After a few phone calls and an incident regarding the shooter falling off the building and getting arrested,everyone had calmed down...

**Flashback**

_''So what do we do after this?'' Tseng smiled. The child was eager to get home. He really wanted to know what sorts of physical activities he'd missed out on while sleeping. Tseng had promised to introduce him to said activities after a few errands. ''Well,since you're so desperate,I was thinking we could just go home. Rufus smiled. Suddenly a gunshot rang out,and everyone ran in a panic. ''SHIT! Come on,let's go!'' Tseng grabbed the boy to get him to safety. _

_They found a safe spot to hide,and everyone watched as the shooter,who at first no one had seen,jumped off the building and landing with grace onto his feet...right in the middle of a group of officers. He tried to run,but they managed to stop him._

_Rufus and Tseng approached the thrashing figure,as it was Tseng's job to see to it that the shooter was officially captured. ''Who would attempt an assassination in brood daylight?''Rufus questioned. ''Someone who is really desperate,''Tseng replied as he stared at the new convict-to-be. Said criminal looked at Rufus and smiled. With that,he was dragged away. ''Come on. Let's get you home.'' Rufus smiled and went to follow Tseng as he started walking,but he stopped suddenly and then dropped to his knees clutching his stomach.  
_

_''Rufus?'' The blond didn't answer. Instead he started wheezing. ''RUFUS!'' _

_The Wutain man went for the blond as soon as he swayed to the side,resulting in the child's head resting on Tseng's arm. The boy was struggling to breath and would in no time be hyperventilating. Tseng pressed his hand firmly over the bleeding wound that had officially turned the boy's white shirt red. Rufus just looked at him,not really knowing how he was supposed to react. Tseng started to calm down just the slightest bit when the bleeding began to slow down._

_''Tseng...d-do something...''  
_

**Present**

Rufus had already fallen unconscious on the stretcher,not surprising. He'd lost a lot of blood. His skin had gotten really pale,and his lips had just started to turn blue. ''I want the best doctor you've got on him,''Tseng ordered. The aids nodded and rushed the child to the ER. Normally,they would have laughed at someone who demanded such a thing,but an order given by a Turk was to be followed to the letter.

Rufus had tried to fight off the brink of unconsciousness,but he didn't do too well.

* * *

''He lost a huge amount of blood. He's lucky to be alive,''Akinson stated as he stared at the sleeping child. ''How bad is he?'' ''Well,the gunshot wound definitely hit something of importance in his stomach,and the amount a blood he lost is equivalent to three 3 year old children and-'' ''-I don't want to know about blood loss. I want to know his survival chance. Can he pull through?''

The doctor looked at Tseng with a concerned expression. ''I...I don't know. His body practically ran just short of dry when he started bleeding. But with a little bit of luck and a lot of materia,he should make it. I just need your permission to-'' ''-Do what you have to do. If he doesn't walk out of here with me,then neither will you,Doctor Akinson.'' With that,Tseng stalked off.

The doctor dosed Rufus with heaps of materia to keep the boy alive at first,but he eventually started to heal. After a few weeks,Tseng was called to pick up the child from the hospital and when he arrived,Rufus jumped into Tseng's arms.

All Akinson could do was smile.

''Can we play around when we get home? Pretty please?''Rufus chimed. Tseng laughed and guided the boy to the car. ''Sure. I did promise I'd teach you how to use your hips,right?''Tseng whispered softly. Rufus happily giggled and got into the car. Tseng smiled at the child fully,a smile that he reserved for Rufus and Rufus only.

As they drove home,Tseng struggled to keep his eyes on the road as he could feel Rufus's hand on his thigh. But he managed to keep from going off the road.

* * *

Tseng opened the car door and wasn't at all surprised when he found that the blond boy had beaten him to the porch,a strange mischievous smile on his face. ''Eager,aren't we?''Tseng implied. Rufus waited patiently for the door to open,and as soon as they were both inside,Rufus was suddenly shocked to find that Tseng was dragging him to his bedroom. Rufus had his own,but he had recently started having nightmares and was sleeping in Tseng's bed because of it. He was dragged out of his thoughts of his past when he was thrown onto the bed.

''You. Are a very naughty child.'' Rufus smiled. ''So punish me.'' Tseng chuckled and went about stripping the bot quickly. He kissed every inch of skin that he revealed to the cold air of the bedroom and often had to silence the child with a few kisses. Rufus fell into a world of lust as he watched Tseng begin to undo his tie. He reached up two soft hands and began undoing the buttons on Tseng's dress shirt,the blazer having already been thrown to the floor.

Once Tseng was shirtless,Rufus ran his hands up the man's chest. Tseng shivered at the feeling. It was unusual to him.

Seeing past his strange discomfort of being embraced,Tseng snatched both of Rufus' hands and pinned him to the bed. Rufus smiled and pressed his lips against Tseng's. The Wutain man could feel the blond's tongue against his lips,demanding entrance. Tseng gave it,and soon they were fighting for dominance. Rufus let Tseng's tongue explore every inch of his mouth. Tseng inwardly smiled when Rufus gave in and kissed him hard enough that the boy's head was pressed against the pillow.

Rufus shuddered when the kisses started to travel down his body;first at his neck,then his collarbone. It felt incredible and the boy threw his head back when Tseng began to suck on one of his nipples. Rufus' legs unconsciously spread apart when Tseng moved to the other nipple. ''Oh my god...''Rufus sighed. He was hard beyond belief and Tseng's mouth was getting closer to his cock. Tseng finally decided to speed things up and began to gently suck on the tip of the boy's length.

He watched as Rufus' eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hands turned in Tseng's hold to grip the sheets. The boy's breathing became irregular,and it was no surprise to Tseng. Just as the boy began to thrash in his hold,Tseng stopped and released his wrists. ''Why'd you stop?''Rufus whined.

Tseng smiled.

''If we're going to do this,we're going to do it the right way. Now relax.'' It was an order,and Rufus loved Tseng's stern tone. The Wutain man reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Popping the cap open,Tseng coated two of his fingers and slid one of them into the child's entrance. Rufus yelped in surprise.

It wasn't until the boy was stretched enough that Tseng added another finger. Rufus threw his head back at the feeling of the intrusion. He'd never felt anything like it before. But then again,he'd never been given the chance to grow up. The time he spent in the frozen pressurized water forced his growth plates closed,forbidding him the right to grow anymore.

The blond suddenly moaned when he felt Tseng strike his prostate. It was an unbelievable feeling,one that he wanted more of. Tseng had already buried himself in the boy's body. Rufus was attempting to recover from his pleasurable shock when Tseng started thrusting at an insane pace,striking that special part of the boy's anatomy every time. But it wasn't enough.

''Tseng...harder!'' Tseng smiled and,latching his teeth onto the boy's collarbone to leave a love bite,began thrusting harder. Rufus arched and began running his fingers through the Wutain man's hair. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax,and so could Tseng. Rufus was falling apart beneath the man,moaning uncontrollably in his arms. The sudden shock of teeth biting into his skin threw Rufus over the edge,and he came. Tseng pulled his teeth away from the child's collarbone as his inner walls closed around him,forcing him to spill his seed in the child's body.

Rufus passed out completely and Tseng examined the love bite. ''Looks like I bit him too hard,''he said softly as he looked at the wound. He had bitten through the skin and he knew it would scar over. Tseng smiled.

''That'll be a permanent one,too.''

Pulling out,Tseng undressed himself completely and pulled the thick comforters over his and Rufus's body and lay down to rest,with Rufus entwined in his arms. The man pressed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead,and fell asleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought! I know it took a while,but I've been busy for a while. ;)**


End file.
